


trick or treat

by sapphicplatypus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, this gets real stupid real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicplatypus/pseuds/sapphicplatypus
Summary: During a game of pool, Alex and Maggie make a simple bet: whoever wins gets to choose the other person's Halloween costume. What could go wrong?





	trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly pure silliness but I had fun writing it and I just hope someone besides me will think it’s funny! It doesn’t really fit with the canon timeline, so let's pretend everything up until 2x10-ish happened before Halloween.

_ “Damn it.” _

Maggie cursed under her breath as Alex sunk another striped ball into the pocket of the pool table. 

“What was that, Sawyer?” Alex asked, her innocent tone betrayed by the cocky grin that now seemed permanently etched across her face.

Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex positioned her cue for another shot. “Don’t act so smug, Danvers. Game’s not over yet.”

Alex’s grin only widened as she potted yet another ball. “You were saying?”

Maggie let out an exasperated groan. “I never should have taken this bet.”

“Hmm, yeah, probably not,” Alex teased, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “I can’t wait to see you in your Supergirl costume.”

Maggie’s expression hardened instantly. “You wouldn’t.”

But by the wicked smile on Alex’s face, Maggie knew that she absolutely would.

When she had accepted the terms of their bet—winner chooses the loser’s Halloween costume—Maggie had expected that Alex would choose some sort of silly or embarrassing costume for her if she won. But this? There was no way Maggie was going to walk into the precinct on Tuesday morning dressed as Supergirl. At least, not if she wanted to walk out with her dignity intact. Her coworkers knew all about her tendency to butt heads with the Girl of Steel, and there was no way in hell she would be able to live it down if they saw her sporting the hero’s signature red cape and boots.

There was no other option. Maggie  _ had _ to win this game.

As Alex lined up her next shot, Maggie decided it was time to try a new tactic.

“You know, Danvers, I gotta say I’m surprised. I thought you’d have wanted me in something...sexier.”

Alex faltered slightly, and Maggie smirked as she watched the ball bounce off the edge of the table.

“You...you did that on purpose.” Alex’s voice was indignant as she pointed an accusatory finger at Maggie.

Maggie smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes in faux innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She moved closer to Alex, trailing a teasing finger down her bicep. “I just assumed that you’d put me in something, you know... _ revealing _ . Something...just for you.”

Alex swallowed roughly. Even in the dim light of the bar, Maggie could see the pink flush staining her cheeks.

Alex cleared her throat. “I, um… Really?”

Maggie fought to keep the grin off her face. Looking up into Alex’s eyes, she raised one eyebrow and gave a seductive look that never failed to make her girlfriend melt. “That’s the deal, isn’t it?” Maggie said, lowering her voice. “You win, I wear whatever you want me to.”

Alex’s eyes were dark and unfocused. Maggie could practically see the gears turning as Alex imagined the newfound possibilities. “I guess I hadn’t, um, I hadn’t considered...that.”

Maggie smirked inwardly. This plan was turning out even better than she’d thought. Even if she wasn’t able to distract Alex so thoroughly that she could pull off a win (which was, admittedly, not likely), she could still manage to avoid having to wear an embarrassing Halloween costume in public. And on top of it all, it now seemed like there was a very real possibility this bet would culminate in a fun, sexy roleplay with her girlfriend. (She  _ really _ didn’t mind the idea of wearing a skimpy costume of Alex’s choosing in the bedroom.)

Maggie leaned even closer into Alex’s space, feeling Alex unconsciously sway towards her, drawn to her like a magnet. Maggie brushed her fingertips up the outside of Alex’s thigh before curving them around her hip. She lingered there for a brief moment, pausing just long enough to hear Alex’s sharp intake of breath. Rising up onto her toes just slightly, Maggie brought her lips up to Alex’s ear as her hand slid around to Alex’s lower back. 

“My turn,” she whispered as her hand reached past her and grabbed onto her cue stick.

She drew back and moved to position herself for her next shot, leaving Alex looking dazed and glassy eyed. In her peripheral vision, she saw Alex shaking her head slightly as if to wake herself up from a dream.

Once Maggie was sure that Alex was looking, she bent provocatively over the pool table, her back arched deliberately in her girlfriend’s direction. She was able to sink two of her solids before missing her third shot.

Over the next several rounds, Alex fumbled, missing a few shots she could normally make with ease. Maggie couldn’t help the swell of pride in her chest at the thought that a few flirtatious comments and strategic movements to show off her assets were all it took to make Alex’s laser-sharp focus falter.

However, despite Maggie’s best attempts to keep up, Alex still had an edge on her, even in her distracted state. Before long, Alex had pocketed all of her stripes, and the only thing standing between her and victory was the 8 ball.

Maggie held her breath as Alex lined up her shot. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and she looked on with wide eyes as the black ball rolled across the faded green felt of the pool table.

“Oh, shit.”

“Oh my god.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

* * *

Alex met Maggie’s eyes in the mirror.

“I can’t believe you’re making me wear this.”

“I won fair and square, babe. A deal is a deal.”

“I look ridiculous.”

“I don’t know, Danvers, maybe this is your new look.” 

Maggie leaned up and pressed a playful kiss against Alex’s cheek, pulling away with a loud smacking sound. Alex looked grumpier than Maggie had ever seen her, and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing at the contrast between her girlfriend’s sullen demeanor and the bright, bulky costume that encased her slender frame.

“This isn’t even fair,” Alex grumbled. “I was going to win. Stupid 8 ball going in the wrong stupid pocket,” she muttered. She turned to face Maggie. “And it’s all your fault. I know what you were doing, trying to...distract me like that.”

Even now, Alex could feel the tips of her ears turning red at the memory.

“Sounds like someone’s a sore loser,” Maggie teased. “If I remember correctly, it was  _ you _ who hit the ball into the wrong pocket and lost the game. How is that my fault?”

“Because,” Alex hissed, turning to face Maggie. “You made me...I was...I was  _ thinking _ about you. In...in one of those...costumes.” Alex’s cheeks were burning red. “How was I supposed to focus when I was thinking about my girlfriend in a...a sexy cop outfit?”

Maggie smirked up at her. “I already have a sexy cop outfit, Danvers. It’s called my uniform.”

Alex spluttered at that, and this time Maggie couldn’t help but giggle at the way her girlfriend’s red face stood out against the bright yellow of her costume.

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t laugh!” Alex pouted.

Maggie tried her best to stifle her laughter. “I’m sorry babe, I really don’t mean to.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Well, it isn’t every day that I beat you at pool—”

“You didn’t  _ beat _ me, you won because I had to forfeit.”

“Okay, okay. Fine,” Maggie conceded with a grin. “Either way, I won.”

Alex glanced back at her reflection, her expression forlorn as a heavy sigh pushed past her lips. “Yep. You sure did.”

Maggie chuckled softly to herself as she clipped her badge onto her belt. “Well, I’m going to head out. I’ll see you later. And babe?”

Alex turned her head. “Hm?”

“I hope you have a  _ great _ day at work today.”

“Oh, shut up, Sawyer!”

* * *

From the moment she entered the DEO, Alex heard the whispers.

“Is that Agent Danvers?”

“What is she wearing?”

“Were we all supposed to wear costumes?”

“Is she dressed like a—”

She felt her cheeks burning as she marched toward the command center, clenching her jaw as she tried to maintain her usual cool demeanor.

At the sound of her footsteps approaching, Winn swiveled around in his chair.

“Hey, Alex—” He cut himself off with a choking sound, eyes widening comically as he took in Alex’s appearance. “Whoa! What are you—”

“Don’t.” Alex cut him off with an icy glare.

Winn gulped, immediately averting his eyes.

“Any progress on identifying that substance from yesterday?” Alex held her chin high as she spoke, determined to maintain her composure.

Winn blinked, clearing his throat before whirling back around to face his computer. “Uh, yes, yeah. Mysterious purple goo has been officially de-mystified. Turns out the stuff is totally harmless.”

Alex nodded sharply, waiting for him to continue.

Winn hesitated for a moment before spinning around to face her again. “I’m sorry, I just gotta know. Did you lose a bet or something? ‘Cause there’s no way—”

“I said  _ don’t _ ,” she warned, her eyes flashing dangerously.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay! I won’t say another thing. Not a single peep. Got it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning on her heel and striding towards her lab. 

As she walked, she heard the hushed whispers of her fellow agents trailing off into silence. She lifted her chin even higher and trained her gaze straight ahead. As soon as the door of the lab clicked shut behind her, she closed her eyes and let out a long, slow breath. 

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the middle of the day, Alex was feeling a little better about the whole situation. Of course, it was still embarrassing to have to wear such a ridiculous costume all day long, but all of her fellow agents seemed too afraid to even acknowledge it at all.

In a way, it was nice to know that she could still have that effect on everyone, even when she was dressed like this.

The bulky costume did become a bit cumbersome while she was trying to move around in her lab, and there was one particularly difficult incident when she needed to use the restroom, but overall the day was turning out far less humiliating than she had anticipated.

With everyone around her too afraid to call any attention to her costume, she could almost forget she was wearing it. Almost.

Just as she was attempting to maneuver herself onto her desk chair, her eyes caught a blur of blue and red as Kara burst into the lab.

“Hi, Alex! Winn was just updating me about the—oh.”

Alex crossed her arms over her chest as Kara regarded her with bemused curiosity, her eyebrows scrunched and head cocked to the side.

“Why are you dressed like a banana?”

“Kara, shh!” she hissed, feeling heat creeping back up into her cheeks.

Kara glanced behind herself before turning back to Alex. “Alex, I’m pretty sure everyone already noticed.”

“I know, but  _ still _ ,” Alex insisted, her voice hushed but sharp. “No one has mentioned it all day and I would like to keep it that way.”

Kara looked incredulous. “You walked in this morning wearing a banana costume and  _ nobody _ said anything?”

“Well, I mean, Winn tried to, but I shut that down. And everyone else hasn’t said a thing. It’s kind of nice to know that they still find me that intimidating, even when I’m, you know.” Alex gestured to the giant yellow banana suit strapped over the sleek black of her DEO uniform. 

Kara chuckled. “Whatever you say, Alex. But that still doesn’t answer my question. Why are you wearing a costume? I mean, I know it’s Halloween, obviously, but I’ve never seen you wear a costume to work. Especially not one this, uh...yellow.”

Alex sighed, leaning back against her desk. “I lost a bet.”

“With who?”

“Who do you think? Maggie.”

Kara smiled that infuriating knowing smile she always gave whenever Alex mentioned her girlfriend, wiggling her eyebrows up and down for good measure.

Alex rolled her eyes. “We were playing pool and we bet that the winner would pick the loser’s Halloween costume.”

“Wait, wait, Maggie beat  _ you  _ at pool? I thought you said she was the worst pool player on Earth.”

Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Oh, trust me, she is. But she’s been improving. And that night she was definitely, um…” Alex cleared her throat, feeling the blush taking over her face. “Playing dirty.”

She could see Kara thinking for a moment before her eyebrows flew upwards. “Oh. Oh! Okay, you can, uh, stop right there, definitely don’t need to know any more than that.”

Alex’s face was burning, and the yellow polyester surrounding her head was definitely not helping.

“Um, yeah, so. She won. And now, here I am.” She spread her arms out before dropping them to her sides, wincing slightly as they made contact with the soft material of her costume.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Kara snorted, and Alex fixed her with a glare.

“I’m sorry, you just sound so miserable. And you just—you just look so funny in your little outfit,” Kara managed between giggles.

“Kara, stop it,” Alex complained, stomping her foot. The action reverberated through the banana suit, causing it to wiggle back and forth just slightly. 

Kara sucked her lips into her own mouth in a vain attempt to prevent her laughter, but the sight of Alex’s angry face underneath the wavering tip of the banana proved to be too much for her to handle. She let loose a loud cackle, her head thrown back and tears collecting at the corners of her eyes.

Alex grew more and more frustrated, which only added to Kara’s amusement, her laughter growing louder and louder.

Eventually, Alex decided she had had enough, shooing Kara out of the lab and listening glumly as her sister’s gleeful laughter continued to echo down the hall.

* * *

By the time she got home, Alex wanted nothing more than to take off the stupid banana costume and burn it. When she pushed open the door to her apartment, she was surprised to find Maggie already inside.

She had been hoping that she would have time to change her clothes before she had to face her girlfriend again.

But there was Maggie, waiting for her, that irritating cocky smirk firmly in place. “Hey, Danvers.”

“Sawyer,” Alex greeted coolly.

“How was your day?” Maggie asked, and Alex could tell she was stifling a laugh.

Alex gestured to her attire. “How do you think?”

Maggie’s smile widened, her dimples becoming more pronounced. If Alex was being honest, she knew she couldn’t stay mad at that smile for too long, even when her suffering was the cause of it.

“I’m glad this is amusing to you,” she huffed dramatically.

“It really is.”

Alex headed toward the bedroom, reaching behind her neck to pull at the costume as she walked. “Well, I’m taking this thing off. I think I’ve suffered enough for today.”

As she pulled the yellow monstrosity over her head, a glint of silver on the nightstand caught her eye.

“Babe, what’s this?” she called, her voice laced with confusion as she held up a pair of fake handcuffs.

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She hurried up the steps to the bedroom. “Um, well, I just thought…maybe this is stupid but I thought I could give you a...a reward, I guess, for sticking to the bet and wearing that silly thing all day.”

Maggie’s cheeks were flushed, and Alex looked down at the flimsy handcuffs before looking back up at her. “Does this...does this mean what I think it means?” she asked, her eyes widening.

Maggie nodded, still looking sheepish. “Um, yeah. I know it’s probably silly and I can just return it if you—”

“Maggie.” Alex stepped closer. “The only thing that’s silly about you buying a sexy cop costume is the fact that you weren’t already wearing it when I got home.”

Maggie’s eyes snapped up to meet Alex’s. “Yeah?” she asked, confidence creeping back into her voice. 

Alex nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

Maggie chewed on her lower lip. “Should I…?”

“Yes,” Alex said quickly, still nodding. “Please.”

Maggie gave her a knowing grin before turning to grab a bag from where she had stashed it beside the nightstand. “Be right back,” she promised before retreating into the bathroom to change.

After stripping off her DEO uniform, Alex sat down on the bed, making herself comfortable while she waited for Maggie. 

As she leaned back against the pillows, she heard the soft creak of the bathroom door opening, followed by the familiar sound of Maggie’s footsteps against the hardwood floor. She shivered in anticipation.

Maybe this bet didn’t turn out so badly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter @thighlerleigh!


End file.
